


Bang Bang Bang Bang

by Luthien_00



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Angst, Dark fic, Gun Violence, Jealousy, M/M, Mass Death, Minor Character Death, Obsession, Obsessive Behavior, Possessive Behavior, Revenge, School Shootings, Teenagers, Teenlock
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-21
Updated: 2015-09-21
Packaged: 2018-04-22 19:21:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4847291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luthien_00/pseuds/Luthien_00
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John zostawia Jima dla Sherlocka. Logicznym wyjściem dla Jima jest urządzenie w szkole małej masakry wraz z Sebastianem.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bang Bang Bang Bang

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Epsylion](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Epsylion/gifts).
  * A translation of [Bang Bang Bang Bang](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1053198) by [cheshirecat101](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cheshirecat101/pseuds/cheshirecat101). 



> UWAGA: Główną akcją tego opowiadania jest strzelanina w szkole. Pojawiają się w nim wzmianki o przemocy i śmierci wielu osób. Jeżeli jesteś osobą wrażliwą - nie czytaj tego.
> 
> Teenlock dla Pati

✲✲✲

  
"Ohhh, Johnny! Wyjdź z ukrycia!"

John nie ruszał się, nawet jego oddech ucichł, kiedy chował się za półkami w bibliotece. Wraz z Sherlockiem kucali obok siebie,  
wstrzymywali oddech, a ich zesztywniałe ciała przesuwały się między regałami tylko tyle, ile było potrzeba. Poruszali się szybko, kiedy  
Jim odwracał wzrok od danego miejsca. W tym momencie to nie Jim był ich największym problemem, był nim Sebastian, dlatego, że nie  
mieli bladego pojęcia, gdzie był, a nie było nawet mowy, że będą w stanie ukryć się przed nimi dwoma w jednej bibliotece. Ze swojego  
stanowiska John widział na podłodze ciało młodszego o rok ucznia, przykryte kolejnym martwym ciałem. Jednak klatka piersiowa tego  
chłopca poruszała się nieznacznie. John z ulgą zdał sobie sprawę, że uczeń udawał martwego, mocząc swoją koszulę krwią, aby dodać  
temu wiarygodności. Mądry dzieciak, dzięki bogu. "Och, nie mów mi, że nie masz ochoty się pobawić, kochanie" zawołał Jim, jego  
głos rozszedł się echem po pustej bibliotece. Westchnął dramatycznie. "Więc widzę, że będę musiał cię jakoś zachęcić". John usłyszał  
kilka dziwnych dźwięków i dziewczęcy krzyk. "Wyjdź albo strzelę tej cudownej dziewczynie w głowę. Sarah, prawda? Czy wy czasem  
nie jesteście przyjaciółmi?"

Przerażony John natychmiast poruszył się, żeby wstać, ale Sherlock przyciągnął go z powrotem, owijając rękę ciasno wokół klatki  
piersiowej i ramion Johna, a drugą zasłaniając mu usta. "I tak ją zabije, John, on zabije wszystkich, których znajdzie" mruknął cicho  
w ucho Johna, który potrząsnął głową i po raz kolejny próbował się wyrwać. Jednak i tym razem Sherlock przytrzymał go w miejscu,  
aż usłyszeli wystrzał. John natychmiast zwiotczał w jego ramionach, jakby coś się w nim złamało. Oparł się o Sherlocka, który podniósł  
dłoń, żeby pogłaskać go uspokajająco po włosach. Jego ręka trzęsła się lekko. Ciało Johna było zupełnie nieruchome, był spokojny,  
starając się panować nad adrenaliną. Spokój był pojęciem względnym, ponieważ jego serce było duszone przez strach i połamane  
na kawałeczki, które przez przerażenie obróciły się w popiół.

"John, musimy znaleźć sposób, żeby się stąd wydostać. On nas w końcu znajdzie, a kiedy to się stanie, to mnie czeka śmierć, ale  
ciebie coś o wiele gorszego" powiedział Sherlock głosem cichszym niż szept. Każde słowo wyszło z jego ust wraz z wydechem, ich  
rytm łączył się z rytmem oddechu.

"Johnny, nigdy nie myślałem, że możesz być tak obojętny. Ale muszę przyznać, że nawet mi się to podoba. Przetrwają tylko najsilniejsi,  
prawda?". Jim zamilkł i John mógł niemal poczuć jego oczy, które omiatały bibliotekę, zahaczając o ich kryjówkę. Wstrzymał oddech,  
chociaż wiedział, że to śmieszne. Wypuścił powietrze, kiedy poczuł, że oczy Jima spojrzały w inne miejsce. "Chociaż jestem przekonany,  
że gdybym groził drogiemu Sherlockowi, zmieniłbyś zdanie. Mam rację, najdroższy?"

John zadrżał wtulony w Sherlocka, którego ręka jeszcze mocniej zacisnęła się wokół niego. Była to automatyczna reakcja na stres. Jeżeli  
Jim zamierzał ich zastrzelić, miał nadzieję, że zrobi to w tej pozycji, ponieważ mógłby przynajmniej umrzeć w ramionach Sherlocka. Ale  
nawet bóg wiedział, że Jim nigdy nie podarowałby im takiego prezentu.

"Chociaż on i tak na to zasługuje..." kontynuował, jego głos zmieniał się w coś śliskiego i niebezpiecznego. John próbował skupić się na  
głosie Sherlocka, który cichym barytonem szeptał mu do ucha. "Okna w pracowni komputerowej są wystarczająco duże, żeby się wymknąć,  
ale musimy poruszać się tak, żeby nas nie zauważył. Teraz..."

"ZDRADZIŁEŚ mnie!"

Oboje podskoczyli przez nagły krzyk i John mógł przysiąc, że chłopiec udający martwego na podłodze, skurczył się jeszcze bardziej.  
W pokoju zapanowała absolutna cisza, jednak po chwili została przerwana przez niski, smutny głos. "Johnny... Ja chcę po prostu  
zobaczyć się z tobą jeszcze raz... Chcę naprawić to, co się zepsuło..."

"Musimy szybko biec w ostatniej części planu" kontynuował Sherlock, jakby nie zauważając, że John był bliski płaczu. Jego usta lekko  
niczym piórko ocierały się o ucho niższego chłopca."I wydostać się przez okno, podczas kiedy on będzie do nas strzelał, chociaż to nie  
będzie takie łatwe. Najlepszym rozwiązaniem byłoby..."

Sherlock zamilkł. Zanim John zdążył spojrzeć, dlaczego tak się stało, usłyszał głęboki głos, mówiący, "Wstawaj, Holmes i puść chłopca".

Jego krew zastygła na miejscu, momentalnie rozpoznając ten głos. Ramiona Sherlocka odsunęły się od niego, kiedy wstał. "John, myślę,  
że dla was obu byłoby najlepiej, gdybyś wyszedł przywitać się z Jimem" kontynuował głęboki głos. John skinął głową, podniósł ręce  
i ruszył przed siebie. Sherlock podążył za jego krokami. John obejrzał się i tak, Sherlock był za nim z rękami w górze i lekko spuszczoną  
głową. Sebastian Moran trzymał pistolet z tyłu jego głowy. Oczy Sebastiana były ciemne, John zadrżał na ich widok, dlatego odwrócił  
głowę przed siebie. Po chwili wyszedł zza półek i zobaczył Jima.

Nie był pewien, co było gorsze. Sposób, w jaki błyszczały oczy Jima, kiedy na niego spojrzał, czy to, jak wyglądał w tej chwili. Ponieważ  
Jim... boże, Jim. Pierwszą, najbardziej oczywistą rzeczą był pistolet w jego dłoni. Elegancki czarny pistolet, taki jak ten, który Sebastian  
trzymał przyciśnięty do głowy Sherlocka. Bardziej szokująca jednak była czerwona krew na białej koszuli i twarzy Jima. Zaczynała się na  
jego szyi i klatce piersiowej, aż do wielkich plam na lewym ramieniu i ręce, tej, w której trzymał pistolet. Jego buty - Converse - również  
miały czerwone plamy na brzegach. John zrozumiał, że jego nogi drżały, kiedy szedł.

"Johnny" mruczał Jim, robiąc krok w jego kierunku. John kontynuował marsz, dopóki jego instynkt zaczął krzyczeć, że czas uciekać.  
"Szukałem Cię".

✲✲✲

Sherlock był w laboratorium, kiedy rozpoczęła się strzelanina, za to John w połowie drogi do szkolnej biblioteki. Odgłosy nie rozeszły  
się jeszcze wystarczająco szybko. Podało pięć strzałów w krótkim odstępie czasu, zaraz po tym było słychać krzyki i przerażenie. W  
ciągu sekundy wstał od mikroskopu i zamknął drzwi, opierając się o nie plecami, tylko po to, by chwilę później delikatnie wyjrzeć  
za nie na hol. Cały ten chaos nie dotarł jeszcze do nich, co oznaczało, że druga część szkoły była cała. Sprytnie zaczęli od kafeterii,  
która nie była w żaden sposób zabezpieczona, a ktokolwiek próbował uciec, musiał przedostać się na hol, licząc na to, że znajdzie  
schronienie w którejś z klas, skoro i tak nie mógł dotrzeć do drzwi szkoły. To miało być morderstwo na masową skalę. Sherlock wiedział  
już, kto był za to odpowiedzialny i wiedział, że byli oni bardzo dobrze przygotowani.

"Sherlock, co się dzieje?" zapytała Molly bardzo cichym głosem. Ona i Mike siedzieli jak zamrożeni na swoich krzesłach w momencie,  
kiedy to się rozpoczęło. Czekali z zapartym tchem, wiedząc, że mieli większe szanse na przeżycie, jeżeli będą czekać na pomoc geniusza.

"Schowajcie się" powiedział po chwili i nagle zrobił się blady, spoglądając na nich zielonymi oczami. "Wejdźcie pod ławki, żeby nikt  
nie mógł was zobaczyć, jeżeli zajrzy tutaj z drugiej strony drzwi. Wyłączcie wszystkie światła i zamknijcie wszystkie drzwi. Cokolwiek  
się stanie, nie pozwólcie dostać im się do środka".

"Co chcesz zrobić?" zapytał Mike głosem niewiele głośniejszym od Molly.

Ręka Sherlocka pociągnęła klamkę, aby otworzyć drzwi. Nawet nie spojrzał za siebie, kiedy odpowiedział "Muszę znaleźć Johna". Kiedy  
wypełzł za drzwi, usłyszał trzask zamka. Molly jako posłuszna dziewczyna postępowała zgodnie z jego wskazówkami. Nie zawracał sobie  
nawet głowy, żeby spojrzeć w kierunku strzelaniny, wiedział, że i tak nie chciał wiedzieć, co się w tej chwili działo, skoro i tak nie mógł  
pomóc w żaden sposób. Nawet gdyby krzyknął do wszystkich, że nie było sensu szukać wyjścia, skoro napastnicy zablokowali drogę, oni  
i tak by go nie posłuchali. Wszyscy wpadli w panikę, biegali wokół i tylko nielicznym udało się znaleźć miejsce do ukrycia. Na szczęście  
sale lekcyjne w tej części były jeszcze nienaruszone, więc Sherlock mógł zatrzymać się przy każdej i powiedzieć uczniom, co zrobić,  
by uratować życie. Polecił im, zamknąć się na klucz, wyłączyć światła i ukryć poza zasięgiem wzroku. Rozbił to chociaż nie miał dużo  
czasu. Dziękował bogu za swój wzrost i długie nogi, kiedy biegł w kierunku biblioteki. Kiedy dotarł do niej, popchnął drzwi, które  
otworzyły się na oścież. Odgłos strzałów musiał być już coraz bliżej, ponieważ wszyscy starali się znaleźć ukrycie. Był wśród nich John,  
który wraz z kilkoma innymi uczniami próbował znaleźć sposób, by dostać się do otwartych drzwi.

"Sherlock" odetchnął z absolutną ulgą, gdy zobaczył drugiego nastolatka. Geniusz zwrócił się momentalnie do wszystkich osób wokół  
siebie "Drzwi są zablokowane, znajdźcie miejsce do ukrycia i zróbcie to naprawdę szybko", zanim ruszył do Johna, ciągnąc go za półki.  
Ledwo udało im się ukryć, kiedy drzwi otworzyły się i odgłos kolejnych szybkich strzałów rozniósł się po bibliotece. Oboje upadli skuleni  
słysząc ten dźwięk i ukryli się za najbliższym regałem. Po kilku minutach strzelanie skończyło się, Sherlock trzymał mocno dłoń Johna,  
by przenieść się w bezpieczniejsze miejsce i łatwiejsze do ucieczki przed wzrokiem chłopca, który powiedział słodko i cicho "Och, Johnny...  
Tatuś chce tylko z tobą porozmawiać...".

✲✲✲

Zaplanowali to wszystko doskonale. Oczywiście dlatego, że Jim był geniuszem, a Sebastian miał zamiar zaciągnąć się do wojska - podobnie  
jak John. Jak cholernie piękny, wspaniale okrutny i wyrywający serca z piersi John. Kiedy skończyli planować, to było po prostu piękne.  
Z zewnątrz zaryglowali wszystkie drzwi z wyjątkiem biura, przez które mieli dostać się do środka. Musieli zastrzelić w nim wszystkich  
pracowników, a następnie udać się do kafeterii i rozpocząć masakrę. Stamtąd mieli już prostą drogę na hol i do klas. Seb miał wybrać  
jedną z tras, podczas gdy Jim drugą. Dzięki temu Sebastian mógł zająć się innymi ważnymi rzeczami, a Jim ruszyć powoli, w poszukiwaniu  
ich głównego celu - Johna. No cóż, Sherlock też był ważny, ale wiedział, że kiedy tylko zacznie się strzelanina, kędzierzawy nastolatek  
ruszy, by pomóc Johnowi niezależnie od tego, jaka będzie dzielić ich odległość.

Ta myśl sprawiła, że rzeczywiście poczuł się lekko chory, a na pewno zły. Jednak w tej chwili to właśnie dawało mu przewagę taktyczną.  
Była to idealna okazja, żeby upiec dwie pieczenie na jednym ogniu. Sherlock musiał umrzeć. To była jego wina. Całkowicie jego wina  
i będzie musiał za to zapłacić. John... no cóż, Johnny mógł zostać jeszcze nawrócony. Johnny był dobrym chłopcem, inteligentnym  
chłopcem, który po prostu potrzebował przypomnienia, do kogo należał i jak to wszystko powinno działać. Kto miał go jako pierwszy,  
kto był prawdziwym geniuszem, kogo tak naprawdę chciał i kto na niego ZASŁUGIWAŁ. Kiedy pozbyłby się Sherlocka, byłoby mu łatwiej  
odzyskać to, co należało do niego.

Cieszył się, że miał po swojej stronie Sebastiana, bo to on był najważniejszym punktem w jego planie. Seb był zimny, opanowany i  
zawsze trzymał się planu, na dodatek rozlew krwi sprawiała mu radość. Co więcej, był gotów zejść na dno razem z Jimem lub nawet  
poświęcić za niego swoje życie. Idealnie, po prostu idealnie. Gdyby tylko John mógł być mu tak oddany. No cóż, prawie taki był - ale  
Jim porzucił tę myśl, wiedząc, że musi skoncentrować się na zadaniu.

Kiedy więc wszystkie drzwi były już zaryglowane i kiedy stanęli przed wejściem, gotowi do wtargnięcia do środka, geniusz uśmiechnął  
się do Sebastiana. Chwycił mocniej pistolet, Seb odwzajemnił uśmieszek, który był dziesięć razy straszniejszy od Jima.

"Chodźmy się zabawić, Sebby" wyszeptał geniusz, kopnął drzwi i w tym momencie zaczęła się masakra.

✲✲✲

"To wszystko przez niego, prawda?" zapytał Jim, jego oczy były ciemne. John od razu zaprzeczył, kręcąc głową.  
"Nie, Jim, to nie jego wina" powiedział, chociaż oboje doskonale wiedzieli, że było inaczej. Jednak Jim był zbyt sprytny i nie chciał  
ryzykować zranieniem Sherlocka w tej chwili. "To po prostu... między nami nie działa".

"Działało idealnie, dopóki nie pojawił się Sherlock Holmes" powiedział Jim ze spokojną twarzą, przez co John był jeszcze bardziej  
przerażony.

Oblizał nerwowo wargi. Wzrok Jima podążył za tym gestem. John zaczął ponownie. "W porządku, to prawda. Ale to jest mój wybór, Jim,  
on do niczego mnie nie zmusił. To nie byłoby fair z mojej strony spotykać się z tobą, kiedy czuję coś do innej osoby. Nie mam zamiaru cię  
oszukiwać i tym samym nie chcę być z tobą i wodzić cię za nos. Prze... Przepraszam. Powiedziałem ci to, co czuję i to, co było między nami,  
już nie działa. I ja..." John zatrzymał się, ponieważ, boże... nie chciał, żeby to, co miał zamiar powiedzieć, miało skrzywdzić Jima, ale i tak  
bez względu na to, co zrobił, to i tak się już stało. "...zakochałem się w nim". Jego niebieskie oczy zatrzymały się na rękach i obgryzionych  
paznokciach. Miał zwyczaj je niszczyć i wiedział, że Jim - oraz Sherlock - tego nienawidził. Jednak teraz nie mógł się powstrzymać. Został  
teraz do tego zmuszony, kiedy blade, szczupłe palce owinęły się wokół jego ręki. Jim delikatnie powstrzymał go od krzywdzenia samego  
siebie. John podniósł oczy i spojrzał w te ciemnoczekoladowe oczy Jima i dzięki bogu, drugi chłopak z jakiegoś powodu nie wydawał się  
wściekły. Wyglądał na nieco smutnego, ale wciąż był spokojny. I właśnie przez ten spokój John martwił się tak bardzo. Mina Johna zmiękła  
na widok drugiego chłopca i musiał bardzo się powstrzymać, przed chęcią płaczu. Było tak, ponieważ nienawidził ranić Jima i wiedział,  
co to oznaczało dla niego i Sherlocka. Nie był jednak do końca pewny, co Jim planował zrobić z...

Jego myśli zostały przerwane przez geniusza, który najpierw podniósł jedną rękę a później drugą, by złożyć delikatny pocałunek na  
odwrocie każdej z nich. Wciąż utrzymywał kontakt wzrokowy z Johnem. Serce Johna wydawało się zatrzymać, tym bardziej, kiedy Jim  
delikatnie pociągnął go w uścisk i owinął swoje ramiona wokół nieco mniejszego blondyna.

"Johnny" tchnął do ucha blondyna, który musiał stłumić lekki dreszcz, ponieważ słyszał to słowo w wielu innych sytuacjach. "Wszystko  
jest w porządku. Uwiązanie się ciebie, mogłoby cię jedynie skrzywdzić, a ja nigdy bym tego nie zrobił".

John niemal osunął się przed nim, będąc przekonany, że drugi nastolatek czuł ilość napięcia, które John trzymał w sobie i wiedział, jak  
trudne było dla niego to wszystko. Nie chciał zostawiać Jima. Kochał go. Ale Sherlock... jego uczucia dla Sherlocka były zupełnie na innym  
poziomie. I nie mógł się ich pozbyć, nawet gdyby bardzo tego chciał.

"Wybacz mi, Jim" powiedział drżącym głosem wprost w ramię Jima. "Nigdy nie miałem zamiaru cię skrzywdzić".

"Ciii, Johnny, pozwól mi naprawić to dla ciebie" mruknął Jim i wciąż głaskał złote włosy Johna, zupełnie jakby rozstawali się w zgodzie.  
John wciąż chwiał się na nogach, kiedy oderwał się od geniusza. Wciąż był niespokojny o to wszystko, ale czuł się trochę lepiej, ponieważ  
Jim wydawał się zaakceptować jego decyzję ze spokojem. Ale to go właśnie niepokoiło. Ponieważ nawet kiedy odszedł od niego, wciąż  
czuł na sobie jego ciemne oczy i wiedział, że to nie było w stylu Jima, poddawać się tak łatwo. Szczególnie jeżeli chodziło o Johna, bo  
Jim niemal oddawał mu cześć. Miłość Jima była silna. Mroczna miłość, granicząca niemal z obsesją i John wiedział, że to wszystko nie będzie  
takie proste. Może Jim szykował coś innego? Na przykład mógł pojawić się w jego oknie w ciągu kilku następnych dni i prosić, wręcz błagać  
i krzyczeć. Może będzie chciał skrzywdzić Sherlocka. Cokolwiek to było, John wiedział, że Jim był zdolny to zrobić.

✲✲✲

"Zakochałem się w tobie" Sherlock nagle wypalił te słowa, jakby chcąc się ich w pośpiechu pozbyć.

John patrzył na niego przez chwilę, zapominając całkowicie o książce w dłoniach. "Co?" zapytał po chwili.

"Proszę, nie każ mi tego powtarzać, John" Sherlock powiedział błagającym głosem.

John przyglądał mu się jeszcze minutę dłużej, zanim powoli skinął głową, po czym wskazał na krzesło obok niego przy stole w szkolnej  
bibliotece. Sherlock zajął miejsce. "Więc..." zaczął po kolejnej chwili nerwowej ciszy. "Jesteś we mnie zakochany."

Sherlock kiwnął głową, jego ciało drżało z nerwowej energii, co spowodowało, że John wypowiedział każde słowo ostro i wyraźnie.  
Każdy jego zmysł był wyostrzony, kiedy czekał rozpaczliwie na to, co blondyn chciał powiedzieć.

"Ale wiesz, że mam chłopaka?" powiedział John i serce Sherlocka roztrzaskało się w momencie, kiedy kiwnął głową. Momentalnie  
coś z ostrymi kłami odezwało się w jego głowie. Jim Moriarty nie powinien być chłopakiem Johna. Jim nie zasługiwał na niego nawet  
w najmniejszym stopniu, ponadto był bardzo, ale to bardzo niebezpieczną osobą. Po prostu bardzo dobrze to ukrywał. Ale oczywiście  
John, w całej swojej słodkości, próbował widzieć w ludziach tylko ich dobre strony. Jim zachowywał się, jakby miał na jego punkcie  
totalnego bzika. Sherlock widział ich wiele razy i drugi geniusz niemal wylewał na Johna swoje uczucia, nazywał go zdrobniale i nie  
był w stanie trzymać swoich rąk przy sobie. Zawsze trzymał go za rękę i całował w policzek lub usta albo cokolwiek, czego mógł w  
danej chwili dosięgnąć. Przeważnie jednak John był całkowicie otoczony ramionami Jima. Geniusz czcił Johna z miłością i oddaniem,  
co sprawiało jednocześnie, że Sherlock czuł się chory na samą myśl, że Jim robi to samo, kiedy są sam na sam. Że wielbi każdy centymetr  
skóry Johna wargami, zębami, językiem i...

Nawet gdyby był w stanie powstrzymać się przed tymi myślami, Jim nie chciał mu na to pozwolić. Ponieważ Jim go nienawidził, oboje  
darzyli się nienawiścią od momentu, kiedy Sherlock po raz pierwszy postawił stopę w tej szkole. Nawet zanim Sherlock poznał Johna  
i zorientował się, że... tak, to było to. To była właśnie ta osoba, której potrzebował. To właśnie Johna brakowało w jego życiu. Oczywiście  
Sherlock i Jim mogli grać ze sobą w gierki na zupełnie nieosiągalnym poziomie, którego żaden z nich jeszcze nie doświadczył, ale stali  
po przeciwnych stronach planszy. Sherlock, mimo wszystkich swoich wad, wciąż reprezentował tę jasną stronę, podczas gdy Jim, jak  
zawsze, kontynuował swoją grę po tej mrocznej i ciemnej. Ale John, kochany, najdroższy John nie widział tego. Znał Jima długo, zanim  
poznał Sherlocka, a na dodatek Jim nie wykazywał zamiaru, że pozwoli mu odejść.

Zamiast tego, na każdym kroku upewniał Sherlocka, do kogo należał John. Sprawiał, że Sherlock widział mnóstwo długich pocałunków,  
ale nie tylko to. W powietrzu dosłownie unosiła się miłość, którą darzył Johna. Niestety miłość ta była odwzajemniona przez blondyna.  
John nieświadomie wyciągał rękę w stronę Jima i całował się z nim na pożegnanie z tym wspaniałym uśmiechem na twarzy, który miał,  
kiedy był naprawdę szczęśliwy. To zabijało Sherlocka, dlatego postanowił wyjawić swoje uczucia.

John patrzył na stół zamiast na geniusza, który nie był pewny, czy to dobrze, czy źle. Cisza przeciągała się, kiedy w końcu Sherlock  
musiał to powiedzieć. "Wiem, że spotykasz się z Jimem. Nie oczekuję od ciebie odwzajemnienia moich uczuć. Po prostu musiałem  
ci to powiedzieć".

Niebieskie oczy Johna spojrzały na Sherlocka i geniusz za nic w świecie, nie mógł wydedukować, o czym myślał w tej chwili drugi  
chłopiec. "Dlaczego?" zapytał.

"Ponieważ... Bo... " zamilkł. Słowa, jego najpotężniejsza broń teraz odwróciła się przeciw niemu. "Bo doprowadza mnie do szału, kiedy  
widzę was razem, a poza tym nie mogę się z tobą nadal przyjaźnić, nie tracąc przy tym zdrowego rozsądku" wydusił w końcu. Jego oczy  
zatrzymały się na blacie stołu, zanim znów wróciły do Johna, jego policzki były lekko zarumienione. Fakty były o wiele łatwiejsze, niż  
świadomość, że musiał mieć do czynienia z emocjami. I kto do cholery zdecydował, że te dwie rzeczy muszą się ze sobą łączyć?

Sherlock nie był w stanie oderwać od Johna swojego wzroku. Drugi nastolatek patrzył na niego dłużej niż przez minutę, kiedy w końcu  
opuścił oczy na swoje paznokcie, które zaczął szarpać drugą ręką. Sherlock zauważył, że był to nerwowy nawyk, kiedy spotkali się po  
raz pierwszy. Zostało do dodane do innych... nieszczęśliwych wniosków. "Dobrze" powiedział John, a Sherlock zrozumiał, że jego serce  
przestało bić. "Więc jesteś we mnie zakochany".

"Tak" odpowiedział Sherlock. Ile jeszcze razy będzie musiał to powtórzyć? John nadal znęcał się nad swoimi paznokciami i nagle Sherlock  
nie mógł już dłużej tego znieść. Wyciągnął długie, eleganckie palce i przytrzymał ręce Johna, który podniósł oczy. Wtedy Sherlock usłyszał  
najwspanialsze słowa, jakie kiedykolwiek wyszły z ust blondyna. "Ja też się w tobie zakochałem".

Sherlock prawie zakrztusił się swoimi własnymi słowami, kiedy próbował odpowiedzieć. Musiał zrezygnować, żeby się nie udusić.  
To było dobre, ponieważ potrzebował tlenu, aby jego serce mogło wciąż bić, kiedy usłyszał kolejne słowa Johna. "Ale kocham też  
Jima, wciąż się z nim spotykam. Nie wiem, co mogę zrobić w takiej sytuacji, Sherlock".

 _Zostaw tego psychopatę i bądź ze mną_ , szeptał głos w głowie wyższego chłopca, ale odrzucił te myśli, widząc w oczach Johna, że już od  
pewnego czasu był rozdarty pomiędzy nimi. "Teraz nic nie musisz robić" powiedział i był dumny, jak spokojny był jego głos. "Nie śpiesz  
się, nie będę cię już więcej tym męczył".

"Oczywiście" powiedział John i posłał mu lekki uśmiech, który mimo tego, że był smutny, dawał Sherlockowi nadzieję. To sprawiło, że  
było mu nieco łatwiej opuścić Johna tego dnia, choć wiedział, że to było trudne dla drugiego chłopca. Było to trudne również dla kruchego  
serca Sherlocka, które zostawił pod opieką Johna, ponieważ był jedyną osobą, której mógł zaufać. Jeżeli John wybrałby Jima, to na  
zawsze i nieodwracalnie złamałoby to serce Sherlocka, ale musiał zaryzykować. Musiał przynajmniej spróbować czegoś z Johnem, nawet  
jeżeli nic by z tego nie wyszło.

✲✲✲

"Spotkałem dzisiaj tego nowego ucznia. Tego o którym wszyscy mówią" powiedział John. Siedział wraz z Jimem pod jednym z drzew na  
dziedzińcu szkoły. Blondyn pomiędzy nogami Jima i plecami oparty o jego klatkę piersiową. Ramiona geniusza otoczyły jego biodra.

Jim bawił się palcami u jednej z dłoni chłopca, rozszerzył je szeroko i wsunął swoje. Place blondyna wygięły się pod naciskiem siły  
dłoni geniusza. Robił, cokolwiek mu się spodobało, ponieważ John najzwyczajniej mu na to pozwalał, jak zwykle z resztą. Kochał każdy  
szczegół w każdej sekundzie ich związku. Kochał sposób, w jaki John pozwalał mu kierować swoim ciałem, umysłem i sercem. "Sherlock  
Holmes?" zapytał, wiedząc oczywiście, że to właśnie o nim mówił John. "Tak, to ten! Mieliśmy dzisiaj razem angielski".

"Naprawdę?" mruknął Jim wprost w blond włosy. Udawał, że skupiał swoją uwagę na ich połączonych koniuszkach palców, chociaż tak  
naprawdę ważył każde słowo Johna. Sherlock Holmes był dla niego zagrożeniem, czuł to w kościach. Sherlock był zbyt inteligentny, zbyt  
spostrzegawczy i zbyt podobny, a jednocześnie tak bardzo różny od Jima. Oficjalnie nigdy się jeszcze nie spotkali, ale nie miał wątpliwości,  
że Sherlock słyszał o nim tyle samo, jeżeli nie więcej. Podstępne, zwariowane myśli utworzyły się w jego umyśle, kiedy rozmyślał o  
spotkaniu Johna i Sherlocka, dlatego zapytał niewinnie "Jak to się stało?"

"Cóż, w zasadzie Mike znał go już wcześniej i przedstawił nas sobie" powiedział John, wpatrując się w powolne ruchy dłoni Jima.  
Poprawił się i chwilę później znów siedział całkowicie oparty plecami o Jima. Jego ciało zrelaksowało się automatycznie. To było tak  
wspaniałe, że niemal całkowicie zapomniał o tym, że rozmawiali o Johnie i Sherlocku. "Później dosłownie opowiedział moje życie  
w kilku zdaniach i wydawał się zaskoczony, kiedy powiedziałem mu, że to było genialne. Upewniłem go, że tak sądzę i że mój  
chłopak też tak potrafi. Wtedy zapytał o ciebie".

Dobrze, jego John był dobry i natychmiast dał mu do zrozumienia, że należał do Jima. To zawsze wywoływało u Jima specjalne emocje,  
kiedy John przedstawiał go jako swojego chłopaka tak naturalnie, jakby była to oczywisty fakt w jego życiu. "Co mu powiedziałeś?"  
zapytał Jim. Z jego pozycji - z głową Johna opartą na jego ramieniu - widział uśmiech blondyna. Chwilę później spojrzał na niego tymi  
niebieskimi oczami.

"Martwisz się o to, co mówię o tobie, kiedy nie ma cię w pobliżu?" zapytał nieco złośliwym tonem, a później zwrócił swoją uwagę z  
powrotem na dłoń Jima. Bawił się nią swoimi rękami, masując opuszkami wnętrze jego dłoni. "Powiedziałem mu, że jesteś  
fantastyczny, niesamowity i myślę, że zakochałby się w tobie, jeżeli by cię poznał". Podniósł dłoń Jima i ucałował czubek każdego  
jego palca, po czym uśmiechnął się w jego stronę. "Nie tak bardzo, jak ja, oczywiście, bo to trudne zadanie".

I Jim pocałował go, czując, jak coś puchnie w jego piersi na myśl, że było to coś, co mógł tak po prostu wziąć. John dawał mu to tak  
swobodnie, chciał go tak samo, jak Jim pragnął jego. No cóż, może nie do końca tak samo. Uczucia Jima były niebezpieczną mieszanką  
miłości, obsesji i pożądaniem i wiedział, że było to o wiele mocniejsze i mroczniejsze od tego, co John czuł do niego. W momencie,  
kiedy oderwali się od siebie, Jim powiedział "Kocham cię". John mruknął to samo z tym cudownym uśmiechem "Ja ciebie też" i geniusz  
wiedział po raz kolejny, że wciąż, jak zawsze, John należał do niego.

"Więc zamierzasz się z nim zaprzyjaźnić?" zapytał Jim po kilku minutach ciszy, John wzruszył ramionami.

"Dlaczego nie?" powiedział. "Wydaje mi się, że większość osób za nim nie przepada, bo są idiotami. A on wygląda naprawdę... samotnie.  
Myślę, że to byłaby dobra rzecz. Poza tym może na początku wydaje się odpychający, ale kiedy się z nim porozmawia, to w rzeczywistości  
wcale nie jest taki zły". John odwrócił się i po raz kolejny posłał Jimowi uśmiech. "Chociaż nie wiem, czy poradzę sobie z dwoma geniuszami  
naraz, bo mój jest już wystarczająco narwany".

Jim wsunął rękę pod bok Johna i zaczął go lekko łaskotać. Uśmiechał się, słysząc chichoty Johna i jego błagania o litość. Przestał dopiero  
po minucie, kładąc pocałunek na skroni Johna, po czym znów owinął wokół niego swoje ramiona i przyciągnął go do swojej piersi. "Po  
prostu bądź ostrożny" wymruczał w blond włosy.

John zmarszczył brwi i zacisnął usta w ten swój uroczy sposób. "Dlaczego mi to mówisz?"

Jim musiał pomyśleć przez chwilę, ostrożnie dobierając słowa. John zawsze chciał widzieć w ludziach dobre rzeczy i zawsze odrzucał  
wszystko, co Jim powiedział złego na temat jakiegoś człowieka, jeżeli nie widział na to wystarczających dowodów. Chętnie zawierał  
przyjaźnie i właśnie dzięki temu, stali się parą. Jednak takie zachowanie było stałym źródłem zazdrości Jima, kiedy John był zbyt  
przyjazny dla wszystkich wokół. Dlatego najlepszym rozwiązaniem było wykazanie Johnowi odrobiny prawdy. "Bo nic o nim nie wiesz.  
A skoro jeden geniusz zakochał się w tobie, to dlaczego drugi też nie miałby tego zrobić?" powiedział. Po chwili John oswobodził się  
z jego objęć i zmierzył się z nim twarzą w twarz, klęcząc pomiędzy jego nogami i kładąc dłonie na jego piersi.

"Mam tutaj już wszystko, czego potrzebuję, dlaczego miałbym szukać tego, gdzie indziej?" zapytał i posłał Jimowi szczery uśmiech, po  
czym pocałował go ponownie. Serce Jima urosło z dumy w piersi. John, cudowny John, jego John, zawsze wiedział, jak go uspokoić. I  
to było dobre, ponieważ Jim nie wiedział, co by zrobił, gdyby go stracił.

✲✲✲

John był najpiękniejszą obsesją, jaką kiedykolwiek miał. Zwykle mózg Jima zwracał uwagę na mroczniejsze rzeczy, takie jak materiały  
wybuchowe, seryjni mordercy i najlepsze metody pozbywania się ciał, ale John był całkowitym przeciwieństwem. Był świeży, czysty,  
lekki, nieskażony, potężny i wspaniały. Był piękny. I Jim nie był pewny, czy chciał czegoś w swoim życiu tak bardzo, jak Johna. John Watson  
zaczął się jak zakażenie, które zmieniło się w gorączkę, która rozpaliła jego ciało, umysł i serce. Teraz przesiadując samemu w domu, jego  
myśli nie krążyły wokół planów na zabicie osób, których nie lubił, tylko poświęcone były w całości Johnowi. Snuł palny i teorie i po  
prostu marzył o tych miękkich blond włosach i lśniących niebieskich oczach. Chciał Johna tak bardzo, że niemal sprawiało mu to ból. I to  
właśnie dlatego wkradł się ukradkiem do domu Johna, kiedy wiedział, że będzie pusty.

To było zbyt łatwe, aby dostać się do środka, a na dodatek drzwi do pokoju Johna były otwarte, pomimo zamkniętych drzwi. Sam pokój  
był dość mały, ale słoneczny. Mieściło się w nim łóżko, biurko z krzesłem, szafka i komoda. O boże. To było takie cudowne, że prawie nie  
do wytrzymania. Całe pomieszczenie pachniało Johnem. To było oczywiste, skoro to miejsce należało tylko do niego. Jim poczuł dreszcz,  
na myśl, że przebywał tam ukradkiem i że naruszał terytorium Johna bez jego wiedzy. John, John, John, John. O boże.

Jim przejechał palcami po biurku Johna, jego ołówkach, długopisach, różnych bibelotach i książkach. Sam dotyk rzeczy, które wiedział,  
że blondyn miał w swoich rękach i spędzał z nimi czas, był odurzający. Stojąc, Jim położył i nacisnął rękami łóżko Johna. Wygładził jego  
kołdrę, kiedy wyobrażał sobie, jak John wyglądał podczas snu. Co John robił jeszcze w tym łóżku? Jak wyglądał, kiedy zamykał oczy,  
wkładał dłoń w spodnie i kiedy dyszał i jęczał cicho, starając się nie wywoływać zbytniego hałasu? Co Jim mógłby zrobić z Johnem na tym  
łóżku? Och... wstrząsnął nim dreszcz na samą myśl, dlatego musiał wstać i oprzeć się pokusie, która była już zbyt wielka. Pobudził się,  
myśląc o ulżeniu sobie na tym samym łóżku, gdzie John spał każdej nocy. Absolutnie nie mógł zostawić po sobie żadnych dowodów,  
które przemawiałyby za tym, że był w tym pokoju. A jeżeli wszystko poszłoby z jego planem już wkrótce, nie będzie musiał sobie jedynie  
wyobrażać Johna, leżącego pod nim.

Podszedł do kredensu, otworzył każdą szufladę i dotknął każdej rzeczy Johna. Był zachwycony, kiedy zobaczył części ubrań, w których  
widział Johna już wcześniej. Zatrzymał się dłużej nad szufladą z bielizną. Podziwiał kolory, które John ukrywał pod jeansami. Czy to  
dawało Johnowi dreszczyk emocji, kiedy chodził ubrany w takie rzeczy i sądził, że nikt o tym nie wiedział? Zmusił się, żeby zostawić  
to w tej chwili i opanował pokusę, przed wzięciem ze sobą jakieś pamiątki. Zamknął szufladę i odnalazł coś, przed czym absolutnie nie  
mógł się powstrzymać. Był to kosz na brudy, w którym leżał jeden ze swetrów Johna. Cudowny sweter, który Jim widział kilka razy  
wcześniej. Na początku chciał na niego jedynie patrzeć, ale po chwili chwycił go w dłonie i przystawił do swojego nosa i zaciągnął  
się zapachem niczym narkoman, ponieważ, boże, był on przesiąknięty zapachem Johna. To było to. Musiał mieć coś, co byłoby dowodem  
tej wizyty i ten sweter był właśnie tym czymś. Potrzebował go.

Później tego samego dnia leżał zwinięty w kłębek na swoim łóżku ze słuchawkami w uszach i swetrem Johna w ramionach. Zapach  
blondyna uśpił go. John niewątpliwie zauważył, że brakowało jego swetra, ale to nie było nic wielkiego. Jim wiedział, że John zacznie  
przypuszczać, że zapodział się gdzieś w praniu, bądź zostawił go w szkole. Albo był gdzieś w pokoju, tylko nie potrafił go znaleźć. John  
nigdy nie zorientowałby się, że Jim wkradł się do jego pokoju i wziął go ze sobą, bo wydawało się zbyt szalonym pomysłem. Jim był  
miłym chłopakiem, geniuszem i przyjacielem, dlaczego miałby robić coś takiego? Nie miało znaczenia to, że Jim spędzał większość  
swojego czasu na narkotyzowaniu się zapachem Johna, myśląc o nim w kółko i próbując zebrać się na odwagę, aby wykonać pierwszy ruch.

W końcu dzięki temu swetrowi postanowił działać. Zaczęło się od tego, że zaczął tracić swój zapach z dala od swojego właściciela, a Jim  
po prostu nie mógł funkcjonować bez niego, jednocześnie nie było mowy o kradzieży kolejnego. Potrzebował czegoś więcej, potrzebował  
więcej Johna, potrzebował go całego. I to teraz. To był powód, dla którego w końcu zapytał blondyna, "Umówisz się ze mną?"

John uśmiechnął się i odpowiedział niemal natychmiast, "Z przyjemnością".

✲✲✲

"Johnny", mruczał Jim, robiąc krok w jego kierunku. John kontynuował marsz, dopóki jego instynkt zaczął krzyczeć, że czas uciekać.  
"Szukałem Cię". Jego wzrok wciąż wiercił dziurę w Johnie, kiedy zwrócił się do Seba "Gdzie byłeś?"

"Kończyłem z ostatnimi nauczycielami" powiedział Sebastian. Zmienił swoją pozycję i stanął obok Sherlocka, chociaż wciąż dociskał  
mu pistolet do czarnych loków.

Kącik ust Jima uniósł się w przerażający sposób, John nie próbował nawet rozważać, co on oznaczał. Jego kroki w stronę geniusza ustały  
i uśmiech-grymas-cokolwiek-to-było zniknął w mgnieniu oka. Wzrok Jima zrobił się jeszcze mroczniejszy. "John" powiedział głosem  
tylko nieco ostrzejszym i Johnowi w jakiś sposób udało się zamknąć dzielącą ich odległość. Zachowanie Jima natychmiast uległo zmianie.  
Zadowolony, prawie zachwycony uśmiech pojawił się na jego ustach, kiedy podszedł do Johna. Jego ręka powoli zawędrowała na biodro  
Johna, a po chwili delikatnie pieściła tył jego szyi, jakby bał się go przestraszyć. Tymczasem pistolet w jego drugiej dłoni, był idealnie  
widoczny dla chłopca, na tyle blisko, że mógł go po prostu zabrać, jednak nie śmiał tego zrobić.

"Och, Johnny" tchnął Jim. Jego oddech owiał obojczyk Johna w wyniku czego, zostawił w tym miejscu gęsią skórkę. Wydał z siebie  
zadowolony odgłos, wdychając głęboko zapach blondyna pomiędzy szyją a jego barkiem. "Tęskniłem za tobą". Jego palce wsunęły  
się pod krawędź koszuli chłopca, zimne palce, które nacisnęły i przylgnęły do ciepłej skóry. Nagle oderwał się od niego, rozkazując  
"Odwróć się".

John wykonał jego polecenie, obracając się tak, że po raz kolejny widział Sherlocka i przyłożony do jego głowy pistolet, oraz Seba,  
który przyglądał się całej scenie. Scenie, kiedy Jim owinął swoje ramię wokół pasa Johna, ciągnąc zarumienionego nastolatka do tyłu.  
John skrzywił się nieznacznie na ten kontakt, jego oczy wciąż wpatrywały się w Sherlocka. Usta Jima powędrowały na kark blondyna,  
po czym całe jego plecy i ramiona przycisnął do swojego ciała. Trzymał go w ciasnym uścisku, przyciskając do niego nawet swoje biodra.  
John mógł poczuć oddech Jima wzdłuż swojej szyi i ramienia, a następnie ucha, kiedy wyszeptał, "Byłeś bardzo niegrzeczny, Johnny".  
Blondyn wzdrygnął się, a geniusz nieco bardziej zacieśnił uścisk wokół jego talii. "Zraniłeś mnie. Zostawiłeś dla Sherlocka". Ostatnie  
litery jego imienia Jim wypowiedział bardzo wyraźnie, a następnie położył swój podbródek na ramieniu Johna i spojrzał na drugiego  
geniusza. "Jak powinniśmy go zabić, kochanie? Szybkim strzałem w głowę? Czy może powinniśmy pozwolić mu cierpieć?" Jego głos  
był na tyle donośny, że Sherlock mógł go bez przeszkód usłyszeć i chociaż wyższy geniusz dobrze ukrywał swoje przerażenie, John  
widział strach wypisany na jego bladej twarzy.

John prawie podskoczył, kiedy poczuł zimny dotyk metalu na swojej skórze. Pistolet Jima wśliznął się pod jego koszulę i chłodził  
okolice jego biodra i talii. "No i? Mów do mnie" mruknął geniusz, jego głos stał się nieco kojący, wręcz szaleńczo spokojny. "Pozwól  
mi usłyszeć twój głos, John".

Zajęło Johnowi trochę czasu, żeby zebrać w sobie odwagę i otworzyć usta. Był przepełniony strachem, lecz w końcu udało mu się z  
siebie wydusić, "Jim..."

"Och, kocham, kiedy wypowiadasz moje imię, John" Jim jęknął cicho, naciskając pocałunek na uchu chłopca. "Nie przestawaj. Kontynuuj  
dla tatusia".

John zamknął na chwilę oczy, wziął drżący oddech, po czym otworzył je ponownie i spojrzał na Sherlocka. Piękny, wzruszający wzrok  
Sherlocka. "Proszę, powiedz mi..." Jim czekał cierpliwie w milczeniu, kiedy John rozważał kolejne słowa, czując zimną lufę, która rysowała  
kręgi na jego skórze "...że nie zrobiłeś tego dla mnie".

Chichot Jima w ramach odpowiedzi sprawił, że blondyn zamknął oczy. O boże. "Nie powiedziałbym, że było to dla ciebie, Johnny. Byłeś  
dla mnie bardziej inspiracją, muzą. Moją muzą". Geniusz pocałował go w policzek. "Moją piękną muzą".

Jim zamruczał z zadowolenia, pieszcząc szyję Johna i wdychając głęboko jego zapach. Czekał, aż John otworzył oczy, po czym kontynuował,  
"Nie odpowiedziałeś na moje pytanie, najdroższy. Jak powinniśmy go zabić?"

"Jim, proszę..."

"Nie ma potrzeby tego przeciągać, kochanie. To bardzo proste. On mi ciebie ukradł. Musi za to zapłacić życiem". W jego głosie pojawiła  
się nutka czegoś podejrzanego. "Jednak..."

John zorientował się, że Jim włożył w jego ręce pistolet i owinął je w swoje dłonie, starannie kontrolując chwyt Johna. Dzięki temu  
panował nad strzałem i jednocześnie upewniał się, że John nie będzie mógł po prostu odrzucić broni. Jim po raz kolejny przylgnął swoim  
ciałem do Johna, który poczuł podniecenie drugiego nastolatka. Boże, to było oczywiste, że geniusz był podniecony. Niebezpieczeństwo,  
sadyzm i bliska obecność Johna była jak niebezpieczna mieszanka, przepełniona pożądaniem i adrenaliną. "Ty go zabijesz" mruknął Jim  
wprost do jego ucha. Serce Johna zatrzymało się, a oczy Sherlocka rozszerzyły szeroko. "Zabij go, Johnny, a wydostaniesz się stąd nawet  
bez jednego zadrapania".

"A jaka jest druga opcja?" zapytał natychmiast John z nieco drżącymi rękami.

Jim zachichotał. "No cóż, najdroższy, mógłbym wziąć odwet na twoim ciele za każdy z twoich występków i szczerze bardzo podoba mi  
się ten pomysł. W tej chwili czuję się bardzo twórczy. A Sherlock i tak zapłaci swoim życiem. Być może trochę go pomęczę. Nie ma zabawy,  
kiedy ktoś natychmiast umiera , prawda, Seb?" Sebastian pokręcił głową, a na jego twarzy pojawił się mroczny uśmieszek. "Co zdecydujesz,  
Johnny?"

"Zrób to, John" powiedział Sherlock. John był zaskoczony jego spokojnym głosem. "On i tak mnie zabije, ale chociaż ty wydostaniesz  
się stąd cały".

John lekko pokręcił głową. "Tego nie wiesz na pewno" powiedział z czymś szorstkim w jego gardle. "Może kłamać, a w takim wypadku,  
będę miał na rękach twoją krew".

"Czy ja cię kiedykolwiek okłamałem, Johnny?" zapytał Jim z nadąsaną miną. "Oh, już wiem, co zrobię" powiedział nagle z zadowolonym  
tonem. "Zmuszę go, żeby oglądał, jak biorę każdą twoją cząstkę, aż do kości. Jak znaczę każdy, nawet najmniejszy, skrawek twojego  
ciała, jako mój. I jak upewniam się, że już nikt nie dotknie tego, co moje". Jego usta przejechały po uchu Johna, po czym uniosły się w  
uśmiechu. Wtedy odezwał się nieco głośniej "Brzmi jak świetna zabawa, prawda, Sherlock?"

"John" zaczął Sherlock, przyciągając uwagę chłopca i zmuszając go, żeby skupił się na nim. Serce blondyna niemal całkowicie poddało  
się, gdy zobaczył błagalne wskazówki na zwykle spokojnej twarzy geniusza. "Zrób to. Jedynie opóźniasz to, co nieuniknione".

John przygryzł wargę, aby powstrzymać się od płaczu. Potrząsnął lekko głową. "Sherlock, ja..." zamilkł, ponownie potrząsając głową.  
Kilka łez spłynęło po jego policzku.

"Musisz się zdecydować, kochanie" mruknął Jim, głaszcząc kciukiem wierzch dłoni Johna. Po napiętej ciszy blondyn potrząsnął głową,  
rozluźniając ramiona najbardziej, jak to było w tej chwili możliwe. "Nie" powiedział."Nie mogę i nie zrobię tego".

Sherlock zamknął oczy w momencie, kiedy Jim z widocznym entuzjazmem pocałował blondyna w policzek."Oh, zawsze wiesz, czego  
chcę, prawda, Johnny?" zamruczał, wtulając twarz w ucho blondyna. "Byłoby mi bardzo ciężko trzymać ręce z dala od ciebie, gdybyś  
zabił go w tej chwili". Jim znów miał kontrolę nad pistoletem. Dłonie Johna były giętkie na myśl o broni przystawionej do głowy  
Sherlocka i ręce owiniętej wokół jego własnej talii. Pistolet wrócił pod jego koszulę po paru chwilach. Serce Johna chciało wyskoczyć  
mu z piersi. Ledwo czuł dotyk chłodnego metalu, ponieważ cała jego uwaga skupiona była na Sherlocku, którego oczy nadal były  
zamknięte, zupełnie jakby chciał zapomnieć o tej sytuacji. "Od czego powinniśmy zacząć, najdroższy? Co mogłoby zranić naszego drogiego  
Sherlocka najbardziej? Hmm? A może..." powiedział prawie uwodzicielskim głosem, "...powinniśmy go trochę zirytować? Zacząć powoli  
i budować napięcie. Co o tym sądzisz, kochanie?"

John zamknął oczy, zupełnie jakby chciał ze zmęczenia poddać się niosącej go fali. "Policja już na pewno jest w drodze, Jim. Ktoś musiał  
ją zawiadomić".

Jego oczy otworzyły się ponownie na dotyk ciepłego i mokrego języka w swoim uchu. Jim odezwał się "Byłoby to bardzo trudne, zwłaszcza  
że wszystkie kable telefoniczne są uszkodzone. A jeżeli chodzi o telefony komórkowe, no cóż... I tak wszyscy mieli zawsze w tej szkole  
problemy z zasięgiem, mam rację?". Ukrył twarz we włosach z tyłu głowy Johna i głęboko się zaciągnął. "Wciąż..." zaczął przytłumionym  
głosem, "...jeszcze nie wybrałeś gry, w którą się zabawimy, Johnny".

"Proszę... Jim..." głos Johna był bardzo słaby, kontynuował dopiero po drżącym oddechu. "Proszę, nie rób tego... tak mi przykro..."

"Nie jest ci PRZYKRO!" blondyn drgnął przez nagły krzyk i otworzył oczy. Zauważył, że Sherlock zrobił to samo. Ledwo zdał sobie z tego  
sprawę, kiedy znów usłyszał w swoim uchu niski, szybki i niebezpieczny głos Jima. "Obaj wiemy, że zostawiłeś mnie, porzuciłeś i  
ZDRADZIŁEŚ. I do dla kogo, John? Dla tego geniusza - socjopaty? Co on takiego ma..." z tymi słowami przycisnął Johna do siebie jeszcze  
mocniej i trzymał go ramieniem prawie tak mocno, że go ranił, "...czego nie mam ja?" Byłeś ze mną szczęśliwy, Johnny" powiedział.  
Ostatnie słowa brzmiały niemal jak skomlenie. Jego nastrój zmienił się co najmniej trzy razy w ciągu ostatniej minuty i John miał z  
tym wielki problem. "Uszczęśliwiałem cię. Potrzebowałem. Nadal potrzebuję. Ale ty mnie nie chcesz..." Gdyby Jim nie wymordował  
większości szkoły i nie miał ich teraz za zakładników, Sherlockowi i Johnowi mogłoby być go żal. Zamiast tego John wpadł na pomysł.

"Jim" zaczął cicho, opuszki jego palców lekko ocierały się o ramię wokół jego talii. Kiedy nie zobaczył reakcji, zaczął kojąco kreślić  
kręgi na ramieniu Jima. Mógł niemal wyczuć, jak geniusz wstrzymał oddech. "Jim" powtórzył po chwili z miękkim westchnieniem i  
docisnął biodra do geniusza. Delikatny dźwięk, który mógł być skomleniem, wyszedł z ust drugiego nastolatka. "Uszczęśliwiałeś  
mnie... i ja wciąż", zatrzymał się, żeby się poprawić "... ja zawsze będę cię pragnął". Nos Jima wbił się w zgięcie jego szyi i wciągnął  
głęboko powietrze. "Potrzebuję cię, Jim". Podkreślił swoje słowa, przez kolejne wypchnięcie biodrami do tyłu. Tym razem bardziej  
stanowczo. Jim jęknął cicho. To był czas na śmielszy krok. Odwrócił głowę tak bardzo, jak tylko mógł, chociaż pozycja Jima nie pozwalała  
mu na wiele. John wiedział, że kontakt wzrokowy mógł mu w tej chwili bardzo pomóc. "Kocham cię".

Jim zadrżał, przyciskając swoje ciało do Johna tak mocno, jak tylko mógł. Wciąż narkotyzował się jego zapachem, a ręka wraz z pistoletem  
naciskała na biodro chłopca. "John" wyszeptał. Brzmiało to bardziej desperowanie niż kiedykolwiek wcześniej. Gdyby John nie odwrócił  
się od Sherlocka wcześniej, musiałby zrobić to teraz, wiedząc, że wystarczyłoby jedno spojrzenie w jego oczy, zniszczyłoby cały jego plan.

"Chciałbym ci to jakoś wynagrodzić" mruknął John, jego głos był mieszanką przeprosin i wyrzutów sumienia, ale i odrobiną pokusy, która  
wzrosła w jego tonie wraz z kolejnymi słowami. "Jak chciałbyś, żebym to zrobił?"

Jim dosłownie jęknął, odwracając Johna w swoją stronę, i całując go. Dłoń z pistoletem chwyciła jego twarz najlepiej, jak umiała.  
John oddał pocałunek z całej swojej siły, starają się udowodnić, że wszystko wróciło do tego, co wcześniej, kiedy Jim nie był jeszcze  
psychopatą i nie trzymał go jako zakładnika. Musiał wczuć się w rolę, jednak nagle za ich plecami rozszedł się strzał i krzyk. Nagle Jim  
odwrócił Johna ponownie, ramię wróciło na swoje miejsce, a pistolet wylądował przeciśnięty do skroni Johna. Blondynowi zajęło kilka  
sekund, zanim uświadomił sobie, że Sherlock stał sam z bronią Sebastiana, wymierzoną teraz w stronę Jima. Seb leżał na ziemi z dziurą  
w klatce piersiowej. Mimo tego, że miał lufę przyciśniętą do skroni, John poczuł falę nadziei i wiary w Sherlocka, który w końcu przezwyciężył  
strach przed Jimem.

"Puść go, Jim" powiedział Sherlock, jego głos był zadziwiająco spokojny pomimo całej tej sytuacji. "Oboje wiemy, że go nie zabijesz".

"Nie zabiję go, nie" zaczął Jim płynnym głosem i złożył delikatny pocałunek na policzku Johna, a następne słowa wyszeptał wprost do  
jego ucha. "Nie, Johnny, chcę, żebyś żył. Ale zamierzam cię zaznaczyć i chcę, żebyś za każdym razem, kiedy spojrzysz na ten znak, pomyślał  
o mnie. Zawsze tam będę, John, przez znak posiadania na twoim ciele i jako duch w twojej duszy. Sherlock może mieć cię rok, dwa, pięć,  
dziesięć, kto wie ile od tej chwili, ale nigdy nie będzie cię miał tak, jak ja. Ponieważ cokolwiek co zrobisz, zawsze będę z tobą".

"Jim, co ty..." nie dokończył zdania, bo nagle w jego lewym ramieniu wybuchł przeraźliwy ból, po tym, jak Jim przycisnął pistolet i  
pociągnął za spust. Pocisk przeszedł przez jego ciało i utkwił w piersi Jima. Geniusz puścił go, a ciało blondyna poleciało do przodu.  
Usłyszał drugi strzał - nie wiedział od kogo - i ciało Jima dołączyło do niego na ziemi. Martwe ciało z otwartymi oczami.

"John!"

To z pewnością Sherlock krzyczał jego imię. To musiał być on. Był tego pewny. Jednak wszystko ciemniało tak szybko, do jego uszu  
dochodziły dźwięki jakby spod wody, chociaż jego ciało płonęło z gorąca. Był świadomy dotyku na ramieniu i tego, że ktoś obrócił  
go na plecy z błyskiem w niebiesko zielonych oczach, które chwilę później zniknęły.

✲✲✲

"Jesteś durniem" powiedział John, chociaż zrobił to z uśmiechem. Sherlock wisiał nad nim na łóżku z rękami opartymi po obu stronach  
jego głowy i uśmiechał się.

"Twoim durniem" powtórzył geniusz, wywołując u Johna udawane westchnięcie.

"Tak, moim durniem" zgodził się z nim, nie mogąc powstrzymać się od śmiechu. "Musiałem być szalony, dobrowolnie decydując się  
na bycie z tobą".

Sherlock zaśmiał się w sposób, w jaki John kochał najbardziej. Uwielbiał ten głęboki baryton. "Jest cienka granica pomiędzy geniuszem  
a szaleństwem, John, i uwierz mi, że twoja decyzja łapie się do tej pierwszej kategorii".

To było cudowne. Wspaniałe. Kolejny dzień rodzinnego szczęścia w ich własnym mieszkaniu, które znaleźli i w którym zamieszkali, ciesząc  
się swoją miłością. Sherlockowi udało się zamącić w Scotland Yardzie do tego stopnia, że teraz to oni prosili się o jego pomoc. Genialnego  
detektywa i nie tak genialnego blogera. John był lekarzem i był z tego powodu zadowolony wraz z Sherlockiem. Byli naprawdę szczęśliwsi  
niż kiedykolwiek wcześniej.

"Tak, ława przysięgłych jest tego samego zdania" odpowiedział. Sherlock pokręcił głową i z uśmiechem runął swoim ciężarem w dół.  
Całował obojczyk Johna, jego ramię aż do... Och. To ramię.

Usta Sherlocka zatrzymały się dłużej na bliźnie na lewym ramieniu Johna, po czym zapadła uroczysta cisza. John próbował zapanować  
nad swoim tętnem, ale było mu trudno, słysząc w głowie wciąż te same słowa i odgłos wystrzału.

_"Ponieważ cokolwiek co zrobisz, zawsze będę z tobą"._

Sherlock spojrzał na Johna, widząc zamianę w jego oczach i natychmiast rozszyfrowując jego myśli. "On odszedł, John" powiedział  
cicho, a blondyn skinął głową.

"Wiem" mruknął. To było rutyną, którą powtarzali tysiące razy, chociaż próbowali omijać ten temat, ignorując chore uczucia i widząc  
bliznę Johna. Chciał się jej pozbyć. Chciał otrząsnąć się z tego wydarzenia, ale było to tak trudne. Zespół stresu pourazowego rządził  
całym jego życiem i stale przypominał o sobie przez ślad na skórze.

Starał się z całych sił wrócić do teraźniejszości. Uśmiechnął się i powiedział, "Czy nie rozmawialiśmy o moim szaleństwie?"

Sherlock posłał mu uśmiech, choć oboje wiedzieli, że był on wymuszony. "Masz na myśli swój geniusz" powiedział, co wywołało u  
Johna chichot.

"Ty jesteś moim geniuszem" mruknął, przeczesując czule loki Sherlocka, który pocałował go i w taki oto sposób zawsze wszystko  
wracało do normalności. Bez względu na to w jak ciemne miejsca zawędrowały myśli Johna, zawsze udawało mu znaleźć drogę  
powrotną do Sherlocka.

Ale Jim miał rację. Bez względu na to, co zrobił, nie mógł pozbyć się jego ducha. Zawsze w jakiś sposób John będzie należał do Jima.


End file.
